1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exchange system and a server device, and is applicable to, for example, an IP-PBX system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional IP-PBX system includes a function for, when a telephone terminal is moved from a previous location to a different location, automatically connecting to the telephone terminal at the destination of the move in response to the presence of the telephone terminal, a function for displaying information on the presence of a user to a third party, and so forth.
An IP-PBX system has been implemented in which, for example, a plurality of IP telephones serving as internal telephones that are connected to a wired LAN, portable telephones that are connected to a wireless LAN (wireless LAN dual terminals), and an IP-PBX, which serves these IP telephones and portable telephones, are connected to an IP network via the wired LAN or wireless LAN.
In such a case, the above-mentioned portable telephones are used as internal telephone terminals within a company (within range of the wireless LAN), and are used as portable telephones at external destinations (out of range of the wireless LAN).
Accordingly, in the conventional IP-PBX system, when a caller initiates a call to a portable telephone with a number of the portable telephone, according to a function for automatically making connections, if the presence of the portable telephone is within range of the wireless LAN, the system connects to the portable telephone as an internal telephone terminal, whereas if the presence of the portable telephone is out of range of the wireless LAN, the system automatically transfers to the portable telephone using external lines (an automatic connection).
Moreover, in the conventional IP-PBX system, a user may also, by operating a telephone terminal, perform registrations to the effect of “connect to a transfer destination if absent” and “connect to a transfer destination if currently talking” (registration of transfer destinations using a “transfer function”). (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-018194.)
In JP-A No. 2005-018194, an exchange automatically changes a transfer destination for receiving calls to users on the basis of a user presence state table which indicates presences of the users.
However, with a conventional IP-PBX system, a caller needs to know (be aware of) both the telephone number of an IP telephone that serves as an internal telephone (an internal number) and the telephone number of a portable telephone (wireless LAN dual terminal) of the recipient (a portable telephone number).
For example, if an IP telephone and a portable telephone (wireless LAN dual terminal) are assigned to a user A, then when a user B makes a call to user A, user B must carry out either of an operation to originate a call with the internal number of the IP telephone (a dialing operation) and an operation to originate a call with the portable telephone number of the portable telephone (wireless LAN dual terminal).
Furthermore, with the conventional IP-PBX system, when a call connection is to be implemented with the internal number of the internal telephone and user B calls the IP telephone that serves as the internal telephone for user A, it is necessary to perform operations for originating the call with the internal number of the IP telephone.
Therefore, if, for example, user A moves to a different desk because of an organizational change in a company and user A is assigned an IP telephone (internal telephone) with a different internal number from the internal number of the IP telephone (internal telephone) before the move, then when user B makes a call to the IP telephone that serves as an internal telephone for user A, user B must look up (confirm) the internal number of the IP telephone at the destination of the move before performing an operation to initiate the call.